Ortus II
is the fifth episode of the Summer 2013 anime known as . It was aired on August 3, 2013. Short Summary After her brief encounter with the man in the lion mask, Ai meets up with Kiriko who insists on escorting her back to the inn. Having grown trusting of Kiriko, Ai reveals her anomalous nature as a Grave Keeper and laments that her former village may have turned out a lot brighter if the townsfolk had adopted the ways of Ortus. Kiriko in turn reveals his true nature as an undead and tells Ai the story of his origin, whereby he was created by a witch using the living pieces of five friends who desperately wanted a child following God's Abandonment. Ai correctly deduces that Fox and Rex are two of the five, with the others being Diva, Orius and Velera, who collectively are known as the "Fallen Five-Pointed Star". Upon returning to the inn, Kiriko enlists the help of Diva to have a look at the ill Scar. Diva's analysis reveals that Scar has a condition known as pseudocyesis and suspects that the voices Scar had been hearing are somehow connected. The following day, at Diva's request, Kiriko takes Ai to meet Princess Ulla and much to his surprise, finds that they both quickly develop a friendship. At the same time a large mass of cloaked people approach Ortus. That evening Julie and Ai discuss the disparity between the living and undead within Ortus. Just then, they are interrupted by the sound of the city's bells. Kiriko bursts into the room to inform them of the beginning of a ceremony to kill the group of one hundred and five humans who had approached the city and accept them into Ortus after having lost their will to live. This causes Ai to lament the contradiction this situation puts on her duty as a Grave Keeper. While also thinking that Ulla is alive and the ceremony is being preformed behind her back, Ai ignores Julie's questions and rushes to the castle; unbeknownst to her, Ulla herself is the one performing the ceremony. Image Gallery ep0500001.png ep0500002.png ep0500003.png ep0500004.png ep0500005.png ep0500006.png ep0500007.png ep0500008.png ep0500009.png ep0500010.png ep0500011.png ep0500012.png ep0500013.png ep0500014.png ep0500015.png ep0500016.png ep0500017.png ep0500018.png ep0500019.png ep0500020.png ep0500021.png ep0500022.png ep0500023.png ep0500024.png ep0500025.png ep0500026.png ep0500027.png ep0500028.png ep0500029.png ep0500030.png ep0500031.png ep0500032.png ep0500033.png ep0500034.png ep0500035.png ep0500036.png ep0500037.png ep0500039.png ep0500040.png ep0500041.png ep0500042.png ep0500043.png ep0500044.png ep0500045.png ep0500046.png ep0500047.png ep0500048.png ep0500049.png ep0500050.png ep0500052.png ep0500053.png ep0500054.png ep0500055.png ep0500056.png ep0500057.png ep0500058.png ep0500059.png ep0500060.png ep0500061.png ep0500062.png ep0500063.png ep0500064.png ep0500065.png ep0500066.png ep0500067.png ep0500068.png ep0500069.png ep0500071.png ep0500072.png ep0500073.png ep0500076.png ep0500077.png ep0500078.png ep0500079.png ep0500080.png ep0500081.png ep0500083.png ep0500085.png ep0500086.png ep0500087.png ep0500088.png ep0500089.png ep0500090.png ep0500091.png ep0500092.png ep0500093.png ep0500094.png ep0500095.png ep0500096.png ep0500097.png ep0500098.png ep0500099.png ep0500100.png ep0500102.png ep0500103.png ep0500104.png ep0500105.png ep0500106.png ep0500107.png ep0500108.png ep0500109.png ep0500110.png ep0500111.png ep0500112.png ep0500113.png ep0500114.png ep0500115.png ep0500116.png ep0500117.png ep0500118.png ep0500119.png ep0500120.png ep0500121.png ep0500122.png ep0500123.png ep0500124.png ep0500125.png ep0500126.png ep0500127.png ep0500128.png ep0500129.png ep0500130.png ep0500131.png ep0500132.png ep0500133.png ep0500134.png ep0500135.png ep0500136.png ep0500137.png ep0500138.png ep0500139.png ep0500140.png ep0500141.png ep0500142.png ep0500143.png ep0500144.png ep0500145.png ep0500146.png ep0500147.png ep0500148.png ep0500149.png ep0500150.png ep0500151.png ep0500152.png ep0500153.png ep0500154.png ep0500155.png ep0500156.png ep0500157.png ep0500158.png ep0500159.png ep0500160.png ep0500161.png ep0500163.png ep0500164.png Video Streaming (English)= Courtesy of anime720phd |-| Streaming (Raw)= Courtesy of Lisyanne Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Online Streaming